Recess is in Session
by jd-mystique
Summary: There's a new girl at Horace Green Prep, she's trouble, and Freddy can't seem to stay away...
1. Chapter One

TITLE: Recess is in Session SUMMARY: There's a new girl at Forest Green, she's trouble... and Freddy can't seem to stay away. RATING: PG-13 DISCLAIMER: I do not own Freddy Jones, or any of the other characters from "School of Rock" nor am I affiliated with any of the actors who portray them. I do own Amber Callaway so if you wish to use her... ask me first. AUTHORS NOTES: I'm sorry if you guys don't think the characters would act the way I portray them. I wrote this story for a bit of fun... nothing more than that. All reviews appreciated.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Freddy Jones gazed out the classroom window with slightly glazed over eyes, as their new teacher Mrs Fran droned on and on, about some topic he had lost track of ages ago. Resting his head against his hand, Freddy absentmindedly began to tap a tune against his desk with the other. It wasn't until half the class's eyes were on him, that he realised he was tapping rather louder than necessary.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr Jones?" Mrs Fran asked politely from the front of the room.  
  
"Yeah, actually can I go to the bathroom?" Freddy asked, standing up before he had even received an answer.  
  
Mrs Fran frowned, "sit down Freddy. We're in the middle of a lesson."  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat.  
  
"Now as I was saying," Mrs Fran continued, "when speaking of..." Mrs Fran trailed off.  
  
Kevin raised his head to see what had caused her to pause her never ending lecturing only to see Principal Mullins standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Mrs Fran, but you have a new student," Principal Mullins stated calmly, her eyes sweeping over the room of students as if she was almost checking for someone breaking school rules. Freddy raised an eyebrow as her eyes swept over him, and was amused to see her frown slightly.  
  
"May I introduce Miss Amber Callaway." Principal Mullins stated once she had finished her survey. She pulled the new girl into the room.  
  
Freddy allowed his brown eyes to sweep over her briefly before flicking away with apparent disinterest. She looked like any other normal preppy girl to enter Forest Green, with her immaculate uniform, brown shiny hair, and innocent looking face.  
  
"Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself, Amber?" Mrs Fran said kindly as she took a folder of her information from Principal Mullins and set about adding her name to the attendance role. Principal Mullins gave a room one last glance before taking her leave.  
  
Freddy looked up.  
  
Amber shrugged, "I'm Amber, I'm from New York, I moved here last week. It will probably only be a few weeks till I move again..." Amber trailed off, and looked over at Mrs Fran.  
  
"That's fine, Amber" Mrs Fran said with a smile, "why don't you take a seat up the back next to Freddy... Freddy raise your hand please."  
  
Freddy sighed and raised his hand, casting a fleeting glance at the spare desk beside him. He had forgotten that Alicia had left the school earlier that year. He caught Amber's gaze briefly as she walked towards him, she gave him a funny look that Freddy didn't understand. She slid into her seat and set about unloading some of her books from her bag.  
  
Freddy looked over at her progress and was surprised to see a pair of drumsticks poking out from her bag amidst the books. If it took one thing to get his attention, it was that.  
  
"You're a drummer?" he asked softly so Mrs Fran would not hear.  
  
Amber looked over at him, her eyes briefly scanned his face before replying, "last time I checked."  
  
Freddy raised an eyebrow. Sarcasm? He could deal with that. "You any good?"  
  
Amber chuckled, "intimidated are you?"  
  
"No." Freddy replied quickly, "curious."  
  
"That's enough Freddy," Mrs Fran called from the front of the class.  
  
Freddy sighed and slumped back down into his seat, sinking back into the slumber he was in five minutes ago.  
  
"Alright students, it's time for your music class. You're excused."  
  
Freddy sighed in relief and got to his feet, not bothering to replace his chair under the desk, as he walked purposely towards the door. Well, that was until a hand on his shoulder halted him in his tracks. Freddy stopped and glanced at the hand on his shoulder before travelling his eyes up the arm and shoulder onto the stern face of Mrs Fran.  
  
"A word, please Freddy?"  
  
Freddy grimaced, what did he do now?  
  
"Your excused Amber," Mrs Fran said kindly.  
  
Freddy looked over to see that Amber was still in her seat, looking very comfortable in her reclined position, swinging backwards on her chair, her eyes on the ceiling.  
  
"Well, that's kind of difficult considering I don't know where to go." Amber replied flatly as she replaced her chair back onto all four legs and looked at Mrs Fran steadily.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear, I should have appointed you a guide. Just let me have a brief word with Mr Jones, and I'll show you. Would you mind waiting outside?"  
  
Amber nodded and got up and walked out the door shutting it softly behind her.  
  
"Freddy..." Mrs Fran began, once Amber was gone, "I'm concerned about your grades."  
  
Freddy kept his face neutral; he'd had these same conversations far to many times.  
  
"I'm afraid that if your grades do not lift, I will have no choice but to require you to repeat this entire year."  
  
Freddy's eyes widened, "what?"  
  
"I've sent a letter home to your parents..."  
  
Freddy's eyes widened even further.  
  
"They are aware of the situation, I have recommended a tutor, just to help you for the end of year exams."  
  
Freddy frowned.  
  
"I expect you to be working hard... You are dismissed. Please show Miss Callaway to the music room."  
  
It took every ounce of Freddy's willpower not to start arguing his point of view. But overall he was quite proud of the fact he was able to turn and walk calmly out the door.  
  
Amber was waiting on the other side leaning against the opposite wall. She raised a curious eyebrow when he emerged. "That couldn't have been good."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Freddy asked as he began to walk down the hallway leaving Amber no choice to follow him.  
  
"Private talks are never good," Amber, replied, "so what are you flunking out?"  
  
Freddy frowned, "no," he lied.  
  
"You're a rebel without a cause?"  
  
Freddy stopped and turned to face her, "look, whatever I am, and whatever that talk was about. I don't think it's really any of your business."  
  
Amber crossed her arms, "well, make something up to tell me. At least then when your parents ask you'll have your story straight."  
  
Freddy blinked wondering why he didn't think of that, "you sound experienced in this area?"  
  
Amber rolled her eyes, "dude, if I get kicked out of this school, it'll be the third one I've been kicked out of in the last two years. And my parents still think I'm their little angel."  
  
Freddy raised an eyebrow, "a bad girl, I like that."  
  
Amber shook her head and began walking off aimlessly down the hall, "unless you want whatever you were talking about with Mrs Fran to become a reality, I suggest you keep away from me."  
  
"Why, you gonna get me into more trouble then I'm already in?" Freddy asked as he began walking after her.  
  
Amber chuckled, "I don't find trouble, trouble finds me." Amber stopped and turned to face Freddy, "the question, Freddy Jones, is are you up for it?"  
  
Freddy took a step closer and looked down at her, "I think your all talk."  
  
Amber raised an eyebrow, "do you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"We'll see then." Amber smiled at him before turning and pushing open the music room door. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Ah Mr Jones... and who are you dear?"  
  
"I'm Amber Callaway, I just started here today," Amber replied, as she quickly glanced around the classroom.  
  
"Oh well, I'm sure we'll find something for you. Freddy take your seat please," their music teacher Mrs Hamilton, said.  
  
Freddy nodded and walked over to his seat, wondering what instrument Amber could possibly play.  
  
"Are you familiar with the flute?" Mrs Hamilton asked once Freddy was seated behind his percussion table.  
  
Amber raised an eyebrow, "the flute?" she repeated, "no."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll learn quick enough," Mrs Hamilton replied as she held out the flute for Amber to take.  
  
Amber did not take it. "Look, I don't particularly want to play the flute, can't I play drums or something?"  
  
Freddy grinned, that was definitely the wrong thing to say. He could tell by the way Mrs Hamilton's lips pressed together.  
  
"Amber, we do not learn instruments considered to be a waste of time here at Forest Green. We learn strictly classical music."  
  
Amber frowned, "I see."  
  
"So you'll understand why I suggest the flute..." Mrs Hamilton replied handing the flute out to her again.  
  
Amber hesitated before taking it, and walking over to the spare seat beside, Summer.  
  
"Hi, I'm Summer," she introduced herself reaching over a hand for Amber to shake.  
  
Amber shook it, "Amber."  
  
(Amber's POV)  
  
By the end of class Amber had no doubt in mind that she completely sucked at the flute. Well she sucked at a lot of things, but the flute was definitely in her top five. Amber sighed with relief when the bell rang.  
  
"You'll get better," Summer assured her, "it only takes practice."  
  
"Does it now?" Amber replied half heartedly, she wasn't sure if she liked Summer all that much. She seemed a little too involved for her taste.  
  
"Of course, when I first started playing the Clarinet, I was much worse than you were. But everyone improves over time. It's recess now, would you like me to show you around?" Summer asked.  
  
Amber shrugged, "yeah sure, just a sec."  
  
Amber handed the flute back to Mrs Hamilton, "how'd it go?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think it's my thing," Amber replied truthfully.  
  
"Oh well, I'll see what I can do then."  
  
Amber nodded before following Summer out the door.  
  
(Freddy's POV)  
  
Freddy sighed as he exited school later that afternoon. He had no intention what so ever of going home. He knew his parents would start pestering him about the whole tutor thing, and he wasn't ready to deal with that... not yet anyway. So Freddy instead and turned to walk in the opposite direction  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Hey, Freddy," Dewey greeted him as he opened the door, he gave him a high five, "come on in. How was school?"  
  
"I'm flunking out." Freddy replied truthfully, knowing if there was one person who wouldn't judge him it was Dewey.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Freddy startled and looked over to see none other than Amber Callaway sitting behind the drum kit, twirling her sticks absentmindedly, a sly grin across her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, a little humiliated that she overheard.  
  
"I'm living here," she replied calmly.  
  
Freddy looked over at Dewey in confusion.  
  
"She's my niece, he explained.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Freddy pried.  
  
Amber shrugged and stood up, "they kicked me out. "  
  
"I thought you said, they still think you're a little angel?" Freddy asked in confusion.  
  
"You two have met?" Dewey cut in.  
  
Amber ignored him; "they do, which is why they sent me to the most prestigious school in the state. Think about it Freddy," she continued bitterly, "what better way to get me out of their hair, but still show they care?"  
  
Freddy didn't reply, only surveyed her with interest, there was more to Amber than what met the eye he knew it. "We met at school," he answered Dewey his eyes still on Amber.  
  
"Two trouble makers," Dewey said thoughtfully, "in one class that can't be good."  
  
Amber chuckled, tossing the sticks to Freddy who caught them automatically, "don't worry Uncle D, I haven't even got detention yet... but it's only the first day. I'm heading out, have a good lesson."  
  
Once the door was closed, Freddy turned to Dewey, "your niece?" he repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, haven't seen her since she was young." Dewey replied, "She's been having some problems at home, and at school and all this type of thing. She's too disobedient for her own good. If she's not careful she's gonna end up at boarding school."  
  
"Boarding school?" Freddy asked as he took a seat behind the drum kit.  
  
"Her parents have reached the last straw. If she gets expelled from another school she'll be heading straight into the most strict boarding school in America." Dewey explained.  
  
Freddy grimaced, "if my grades don't pick up, I could be heading there too."  
  
"I take it, you came here an hour early to avoid your parents?" Dewey asked as he took a seat beside the drum kit, and softly began to play a tune on his guitar.  
  
"Yeah," Freddy sighed, "Mrs Fran sent a letter home, suggesting a tutor."  
  
Dewey frowned sympathetically, "well I'm definitely not the right guy to be talking to. As far as I'm concerned schools a complete and utter waste of time. As long as we have rock, then it's all okay."  
  
"Yeah," Freddy said softly, "but that attitude won't help me pass."  
  
Dewey shrugged, "why don't you get Amber to help you?" he suggested.  
  
Freddy looked at him in confusion, "I don't get it."  
  
"Just because she's a bad kid, doesn't mean she's not intelligent." Dewey replied, "she's a straight A student without even trying. Her grades are always perfect. It's just her behaviour that brings her down."  
  
Freddy hesitated.  
  
"Just think about it alright?"  
  
"Yeah okay." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Freddy entered the classroom the next day to see Amber sitting up the back in her seat, writing furiously in her notebook. Freddy took a deep breath and started up the aisle towards her.  
  
The discussion about his grades with his parents had lasted a lengthy two hours last night, and had ended with his mum bursting into tears and leaving the room. Of course that was after he had agreed to either be able to find a tutor himself, or be supplied with one by his parents. Which is why he found himself mentally preparing to beg Amber to tutor him, and begging was something he'd never had to do before.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her as he slid into his seat.  
  
"Hey Freddy," she replied not looking up from her work, "how are you?"  
  
"Fine," Freddy replied carelessly, "look I need a favour..."  
  
Amber looked up, "a favour?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah..." Freddy trailed off and sighed, "Ineedyoutotutorme," he said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to tutor me," he repeated looking down at the floor to avoid her gaze; he could almost sense her grin, and when she spoke he knew it was there.  
  
"Tutor you?" Amber repeated a smile crossing her face, "I take it Dewey spilled his guts yesterday?"  
  
"Look," Freddy replied not bothering to answer her, "my parents have made a deal with me, that if I can't find a tutor, they'll find me one, and I know their idea of a tutor is some strict Ms Mullins impersonation... so I'd really appreciate it if you'd tutor me."  
  
"How long are we talking here?" Amber asked, picking up her pencil and twirling it like a drumstick.  
  
Freddy shrugged, "just till end of year exams. That's not even 3 months away."  
  
Amber raised an eyebrow, "I see... and what's in it for me?"  
  
Freddy looked up at her, "what?"  
  
Amber shrugged, "what do I get out of it? "  
  
Freddy hesitated before replying, "I don't know. A good feeling that you helped me."  
  
Amber chuckled.  
  
"Please," Freddy begged fully prepared to get onto his knees if he had to, "I'll do anything okay? I'm desperate here!"  
  
Amber threw up her hands, "Okay. Okay I'll tutor you."  
  
Freddy grinned.  
  
"But you owe me," Amber warned pointing her pencil at Freddy.  
  
"Anything," Freddy smiled, "so how about I meet you over at Dewey's at like 3.30pm and we can get started before band practice?"  
  
Amber shrugged, "sure." "Great."  
  
(Amber's POV)  
  
"No!" Amber said quickly, "God, Freddy it's not that difficult."  
  
"Maybe not for you," Freddy replied coldly, "but most of us aren't born with as high of an IQ as yours."  
  
Amber sighed, they had been studying for an hour now, and half of that time was spent bickering. Tutoring would definitely be joining the flute, on her list of things she was terrible at. She had no patience for this type of thing.  
  
"Look I'm sorry," Amber apologized, sweeping her hair off her face and tucking it behind her ears, "I'm not good at this type of thing alright. Lets just... try it again."  
  
It was half an hour later when Joey and Katie had arrived and were warming up their instruments that Freddy finally felt like he had it.  
  
"I think I've got it," he voiced as his eyes scanned over his work.  
  
Amber held out her hand, and he handed his folder over to her, and watched as her eyes darted back and forth over his messy writing.  
  
"Apart from the working here," she concluded pointing as a small section, "I think you've finally got it."  
  
Freddy grinned, "Now that wasn't all that bad, was it?"  
  
Amber looked at him in disbelief, "it took you one and half hours to master the basics of Algebra Freddy!"  
  
"At least it's a start," Joey put in, who was examining Kevin's work over her shoulder, "that's not looking too bad."  
  
"Thanks, mate." Freddy replied with a smile, giving him a high five.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes, "unbelievable."  
  
"Alright people!" called Dewey as he entered the room, "lets begin."  
  
Freddy tossed a grin at Amber before heading over to the kit and taking a seat.  
  
"You're staying today, Amber?" Dewey asked as he picked up his guitar.  
  
"Yeah, might as well." Amber replied as she slid further down into her chair pulling her legs up onto it with her, "I want to see what you've been bragging about."  
  
"Bragging?" Joey asked Dewey.  
  
Dewey shrugged, "well you guys are pretty good." Freddy chuckled, "yeah we're alright."  
  
"Alright lets go, 1,2,3,4...." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Amber yawned and slumped back into Dewey's sofa, closing her eyes peacefully as Zach played a soft and soothing song on his guitar. The band had taken a break half an hour ago, and they all seemed too wrapped up in their own little world to start playing together again anytime soon. Zach sat on the opposite end of the sofa strumming his guitar, Dewey had disappeared downstairs to the store to pick up some refreshments, Katie was sitting in a huddle with Temika and Marta who were whispering together and pointing at Freddy who had retreated to the kitchen and was currently sitting on the counter top reading through his algebra notes.  
  
Overall Amber thought he looked quite endearing sitting there, his back against the wall, one of his legs dangling over the counter top, and the other bent up underneath him. The afternoon sun played softly in his blond hair, creating what almost looked like a halo effect around him.  
  
"Determined isn't he?" Zach stated as he followed Amber's gaze.  
  
"For a rebellious blond," Amber replied with a grin, she turned to look at Zach, "what's his deal anyway? He's got so much potential to be an academic student."  
  
Zach shrugged, "I don't know." He began a new tune; "I've been in his class since... well forever. He's always been the same."  
  
Amber shifted into a more comfortable position, "what about you?"  
  
Zach looked back at her, "what about me?"  
  
Amber shrugged, "how did you get so good at the guitar?"  
  
Zach paused his playing, "well I wouldn't go that far," he resumed playing, "I've always played the guitar, it's been a hobby of mine for ages. I got into it when I was young... just the guitar, not the electric or anything."  
  
Amber chuckled, "yeah I've been informed of the whole substitute teacher fiasco. Dewey must have told me like ten times in the first few days I arrived. The big story about him turning you guys from classical to rock," Amber paused, "and nearly getting thrown into jail for it. Good ol' Dewey, he hasn't changed."  
  
"He's been in jail before?" Zach questioned alarmed.  
  
Amber laughed, "no. He's just one of those guys who doesn't think before he acts. He'll do anything to get what he wants, that's just the way he is... I take after him in that sense."  
  
"You'd do absolutely anything?"  
  
Amber paused thoughtfully, "yeah, I guess I would. Rules have never mattered to me all that much."  
  
"What about the people you love?" Zach asked curiously.  
  
Amber shrugged, "I don't love anyone."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
Amber chuckled bitterly, "I never got to love them. They were never there. I was around nanny's most of my life... and I didn't love them either."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"I never stayed in any school long enough to make any."  
  
"So what's your deal then?" Zach questioned, curiously.  
  
Amber hesitated, "I don't know. I'm just... a rebel without a cause I guess. I get bored easily, I don't like to be in one place to long."  
  
Zach examined her face thoughtfully then he began to play, singing softly.  
  
"I never got to love them, They were never there, So now I'm searching for my place I'm a rebel without a care"  
  
He paused thoughtfully, "ya know with a bit of time I could write a pretty good rock song."  
  
Amber smiled, "well I look forward to hearing it."  
  
Zach grinned. He looked thoughtful and began to strum away looking for the right key for his song. Amber sighed, making the decision to leave him to it, she got to her feet and walked over to Freddy.  
  
"How's it going?" she asked quietly as she leant her elbows on the bench beside his leg.  
  
Freddy sighed and tossed the paper away from him, it slid off the side of the bench and lazily drifted to the floor, "I'm over it," he concluded with a sigh.  
  
"So what you're just going to repeat?" Amber replied, looking up at him thoughtfully.  
  
Freddy shrugged, "right now I don't really care to be honest."  
  
"Your better than that." Amber stated firmly.  
  
Freddy looked at her for several moments, "you don't know anything about me, Amber."  
  
Amber shrugged, "no I don't," she admitted, "but I know your type. You have a lot of potential to graduate this year. If you'd stop being such a lazy ass then maybe you'd actually get some work done."  
  
"Ya know that's kind of rich coming from you," Freddy shot back, "considering your school record isn't exactly clean."  
  
Amber frowned, "this isn't about me."  
  
"Of course not," Freddy frowned, "it's about me, everything bad is always about me. And quite frankly, I'm sick of it." He slid of the bench and without another room stormed out of the apartment.  
  
Amber's mouth dropped open as Freddy stormed out of the room, slamming the front door behind him. A moment later it was reopened and Dewey stepped in a bundle of soft drinks in his arms.  
  
"Where's Freddy going?" he questioned seeing Amber's shocked expression.  
  
"I have no idea," Amber replied with a shake of her head, "he just stormed out."  
  
Dewey raised an eyebrow, "what did you do now?"  
  
Amber's mouth dropped open in mock horror, "nothing!"  
  
Dewey rolled his eyes, "well are you going to go after him?"  
  
Amber raised an eyebrow and replied, "Excuse me?"  
  
Dewey shrugged, "well in today's society that's usually what you do... go after people who run off."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes, "Dewey that's a little too much, romantic movie, everyone's- perfect-for-each-other type of thing."  
  
Dewey looked at her.  
  
"Fine." Amber sighed, "I'm going after the guy!"  
  
Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
It took 15minutes for Amber to finally locate Freddy, who was sitting comfortably on a park bench. "That was kind of childish you know," Amber stated as she walked up to him, "do you feel better now, after storming off?" "The whole point of storming off is to get away from the person who annoyed you," Freddy replied flatly. "Yeah well, I've never been very good a receiving subtle hints," Amber replied before she flopped down on the bench beside him, "its not that big of a deal Freddy. So you're flunking out, who cares? Just copy off someone." Kevin rolled his eyes, "like that's even possible at Forest Green." Amber shrugged, "well I don't know then, and no offence but I don't really care all that much either." Amber stood up and crossed her arms, "so would you please stop sulking and get yourself back up to Dewey's before he freaks and comes looking for you?" Freddy looked up at her, "why'd you come looking for me anyway?" Amber shrugged, "because it's what people do in today's society." Freddy looked at her carefully and replied, "Why did you really come after me?" "Because Dewey made me alright," Amber admitted throwing her arms out in surrender, "I'm not a very comforting person, I don't know what to do if someone's upset. Nine times out of ten I'd point and laugh." Amber paused, "wait... that sounded really bad." Freddy shrugged, "to be honest, I probably would too." "Well that's a comforting thought," Amber stated before reaching out a hand and pulling Freddy to his feet, "let's go." Amber yawned as she dragged her feet into Forest Green Prep School the next morning. Herself and Dewey had stayed up jamming late into the night, until a neighbour demanded they stop. Amber smiled at the memory. A small crowd huddled and talking loudly around the hallway notice board caught Amber's attention, and she curiously walked over. Standing on tiptoes to see over the heads in front of her, Amber squinted at the glittery writing.  
  
MID SEMESTER DANCE  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT  
  
6PM – 10PM  
  
Organised by Summer.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes, typical.  
  
"So what do you think?" Amber startled, and turned to see the organiser herself, Summer standing beside her. "About the dance?" Amber asked. "Yeah, I've been working on it for a while now, it should be a lot of fun." Summer replied, obviously proud of the havoc the poster was causing.  
  
Amber shrugged, "I've never really been into the whole 'Dance' thing before."  
  
"Oh but you have to come," Summer protested, "The whole grade will be there."  
  
"What about the teachers, will they be there too?" Amber questioned.  
  
Summer shrugged, "well of course they will, the dance will need to be monitored closely by all the teachers."  
  
"I see," Amber replied slowly, "well I'll see what..."  
  
"What's going on?" a voice cut her off.  
  
Amber turned to see Freddy walking towards them, craning his neck to see the poster, "a school dance!" he said, before turning to Summer, "another one?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Amber raised an eyebrow, "you plan these regularly?"  
  
"Once a month at least," supplied Zack who walked up, catching the last part of their conversation.  
  
Summer sighed, "it's a wonderful way to promote inter school relations."  
  
"Yeah but so is 'School of Rock' performances, and you don't seem to be planning those once a month," Freddy stated.  
  
"Yes, but Ms Mullins, doesn't approve of those." Summer pointed out.  
  
"She loved us performing at 'Battle of the Bands'," Zack replied, "she was angry, but still enjoyed it."  
  
"Yeah but what you do at school, and away from school are two completely different things," Amber said with a frown.  
  
Freddy looked at her in surprise, "since when did you become the rational one?"  
  
Amber shrugged, "I'm not, but Ms Mullins seems a lot like my mum. So I can see where you're coming from Summer."  
  
Summer beamed.  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes, "whatever."  
  
"So will you come?" Summer asked them.  
  
Amber shrugged, "yeah sure, I'll make an appearance."  
  
"Fantastic," Summer replied with a small clap before walking off importantly.  
  
Amber raised an eyebrow, "is she always so full on?"  
  
"Always," Zack replied with a nod.  
  
The three of them took one more look at the notice board before walking into the classroom.  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"So do you actually go to these dance things?" Amber asked Freddy as the two of them walked into the classroom, with Joey lagging behind.  
  
Freddy shrugged, "yeah."  
  
Amber raised an eyebrow, "do you actually dance?"  
  
Freddy rolled his eyes, "of course I don't dance."  
  
"So what, you stand there like a lump in the corner?"  
  
Freddy grinned, "no. I usually create some form of trouble."  
  
"Of course," Amber chuckled, "your just Mr Rebel aren't you?"  
  
Freddy winked.  
  
"Alright class! Settle Down!" Mrs Fran called as she walked into the classroom, "I hope you've all completed your homework."  
  
"Did you do it?" Amber whispered.  
  
"Nope." Freddy replied.  
  
"I would like to think that everyone has read the according chapters of their textbooks, as there shall be a multi choice quiz worth half your final grade next week. Keeping this in mind would anyone like to read their homework to the class?"  
  
Summers hand shot up, causing Freddy to roll his eyes, and Amber to giggle.  
  
"Yes, Summer." Mrs Fran prompted.  
  
Amber sighed and slid down into her seat as Summer began to read from her notebook. There was nothing she hated more than hearing other peoples boring work. Amber picked up a pencil and began to doodle in her notebook, allowing her brain to delve into thoughts of the up and coming dance. She had never been to one before, so she didn't exactly know what would be going on.  
  
Amber blinked as she vaguely recalled Summer claiming that all the teachers would be there. Amber rolled her eyes, what fun this was going to be. But then... Amber looked over at Freddy who was reclined back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling, then swung her gaze to Mrs Fran. Amber's eyes widened as an idea hit her.  
  
Amber seized a pencil and paper and scribbled a note.  
  
I have an idea, for you to pass.  
  
Before passing it across the aisle to Freddy. Freddy opened it and read it before looking at her in confusion.  
  
Amber grinned and shifted excitedly in her seat, she was a genius.  
  
"Amber what is going on?" Freddy asked in annoyance as Amber pulled him across the playground by the hand.  
  
"I can't tell you here, someone might hear me," Amber replied as she pulled Freddy behind a clump of trees.  
  
Freddy looked at her, "this is really tacky."  
  
"Shut up. Look I have a fantastic idea of how to get you to pass next weeks test."  
  
Freddy frowned, "how?"  
  
Amber smiled, "quite simple really, we just steal the answers from Mrs Fran's office, copy em down, memories them, and presto you've passed the quiz."  
  
Freddy looked at her as if she was insane, "Amber... can you think rationally about that for a second. How are we meant to steal the answers from Mrs Fran's office, and more importantly when? She's always in there, and when she's not the doors locked." Freddy pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but all the teachers will be at the dance this Friday night. It's the perfect time to do it!" Amber replied patiently.  
  
"How about the lock on the door?"  
  
Amber paused thoughtfully, "well... I haven't really figured that part out yet, but it's only a matter of time."  
  
Freddy looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Come on Freddy, every good plan has a flaw!" Amber exclaimed throwing her hands up, "besides the flaw is what makes it exciting. You said yourself you like to cause trouble at the dances... and you will be causing trouble, plus you pass the quiz, I get to stop tutoring you, and maybe I'll even get expelled in the process... everyone wins!"  
  
Freddy paused, "you want to get expelled?"  
  
Amber sighed and ignored him, "look are you in or not?"  
  
Freddy shrugged, "sure I'm in." 


End file.
